


Trouble Maker

by drxpdead



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Book lover Phil, Detention, M/M, Trouble maker dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drxpdead/pseuds/drxpdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dan gets into a fight and has to serve two weeks detention, where he meets his shy and usually quiet classmate Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dan hadn't planned on punching the guy in the face. He knew it was a lame excuse, but it was true. 

He'd really just been minding his own business, getting his books from his locker, when the guy, a total stranger, walked by and started instigating. 

Dan wasn't self conscious about his sexuality. He'd come out as openly bisexual a couple years ago, and while most of the other kids were indifferent about it, there were some assholes who just liked pushing their luck. Most of the time, he just let it slide. 

And so when the guy had started calling him 'fairy' and 'homo', Dan had just ignored it. But apparently, him not responding to the taunts had been enough. 

Dan lost his temper at 'cocksucker'. He didn't have the consequences in his mind, he'd just lashed out and punched the guy in the nose and then walked down to the front office to turn himself in before someone else did. 

And now he was sitting here, had been for the last twenty minutes, waiting for the principal to finish some meeting and receive his punishment.

"Mr. Howell." The principal said, giving him a wary look which Dan returned with a sarcastic smile. He'd been in here a few times, and he definitely wasn't much appreciated.

"I understand that you've gotten into an, er... altercation with another student." The principal continued, sitting down at his desk while Dan took a seat in one of the chairs. 

"It wasn't much of a fight." Dan said casually. "It was only one hit. That I threw. Pretty hard, you could say."

The older man rubbed his face, obviously not in the mood for Dan's sarcasm. "May I ask, what exactly happened?"

"Well, it all started when I was at my locker earlier. Minding my own business, you see, not attracting any attention to myself at all." Dan started. "And this guy I don't even know starts messing with me, calling me names. I tried to  
ignore it, really sir, but the names just got worse. I'd tell you what he said, but I don't want another lecture from my mum. I think I was totally justified in my actions."

Dan finished, leaning back on his chair and staring at the headmaster with controlled smugness. 

"Two weeks detention." The headmaster said, picking up a pen from his desk and scribbling on a sheet of paper. Dan's face immediately dropped, and he sat up again. 

"What?! That's not fair!" He exclaimed. "I didn't do anything wrong, I only-"

"You got into a physical altercation with another student. That ensures punishment."

"And what about the other guy?" Dan questioned angrily. "He's not gonna have any repercussions for discriminating against me?"

"Mr. Howell, we do not get on to students for calling people names, this isn't secondary school." The headmaster continued, obviously trying to keep calm. 

"And what about emotional damage." Dan argued. "That kind of stuff doesn't weigh easily on the mind."

"After school today, Daniel." 

Dan stared at him in disbelief for almost a full minute, before scowling and deciding to just leave. He knew there was no point in arguing.

The halls were empty when he walked out of the office. There was only about another fifteen minutes left of the day, so he thought there was no point in going to class. He pulled out his phone, sending a quick text to his mum letting we know he'd be home late. She'd most likely know why. 

When the bell did ring, Dan pressed up against the wall, watching in disdain as the other hundreds of students rushed out of the doors to the glorious freedom of outside. A few minutes later, the building was practically empty, except for the usual club kids and a few other teachers. Dan grudgingly made his way to the classroom where detention was held. 

He wasn't a bad kid. Sure, he had his fair share of compromising situations, and he wasn't always on his best behavior. He's been in detention a few times as well. But he wasn't one of those kids who got into a fight every other week or anything. He didn't even skip class anymore.

The classroom where detention was held was mostly empty, only a few other students inside. There were two girls sitting together up front, talking and giggling. An older guy sitting near the windows morbidly, and another kid about his age in the back, reading a book. Dan thought he'd be better off next to book guy. 

The teacher didn't even glance up from his papers as Dan took a seat. There were no phones allowed, no music, no homework could be done, an you couldn't go to sleep. This was going to be the worst two hours of his life. 

The guy next to him flipped a page in his book, and Dan glanced over once. And did a double take.

This wasn't just any old rebellious teenager. This was Phil Lester. In detention. 

Everybody knew Lester. He was the smartest kid in the year, possibly the whole school. Rumor had it that he was going to be graduating early, and had all kinds of scholarships lined up. He had straight A's and was good friends with all the teachers. It must have taken a lot to get him in trouble. 

Dan leaned over with a smirk. "And what is Mr. Goody Two-Shoes doing in detention?" He said snidely, grinning as Phil glanced up at him and started turning red. "Never thought I'd see you here. What'd you do, get a B on your Trig test?"

"That's not a very solid reason to get detention." Phil answered, and Dan raised an eyebrow. So the kid wasn't completely up himself. 

"Nice to meet you, too." Dan said. "I'm Dan."

"I'm-"

"Phil, I know."

Phil seemed sort of surprised that Dan knew who he was but, smiled crookedly and nodded his head. 

"But seriously, what are you doing here?" Dan asked, leaning back in his seat. He honestly was curious. 

"Teacher got mad cause I kept correcting her in class." Phil said, and Dan rolled his eyes. 

"Are you serious?" He said. "I'd sue everyone in this building if I got in trouble for that."

Phil laughed, shutting his book and facing Dan. "And what did you do to land in here?"

"Punched a guy in the face." Dan replied. He held up his hand, which was bruised a bit from the other guy's nose, as if to prove he wasn't lying. 

"What, for no reason?" Phil asked.

Dan scoffed. "That would be totally uncalled for." He said. "He was calling me names."

Phil gave him a disbelieving look. "What are you, twelve?"

"Stop judging me." Dan said. "It wasn't your usual secondary school banter, alright. He called me a cocksucker."

Phil didn't say anything to that, and Dan was actually happy that he wasn't making any snappy comebacks now. 

"I- I didn't think... sorry." Phil said, twisting his hands in his lap.

"Nothing I haven't dealt with before." Dan said, crossing his arms on top of his desk. 

They sat like that for a while, not saying anything to each other, and Dan could tell that it was getting awkward. For Phil, at least. He himself didn't have any problem with this kind of stuff.

After another ten minutes or so, Dan reached out and grabbed the book that Phil had been reading. 

"Who's David Levithan?" He read from the cover. He wasn't big on reading, but it want hard to get him interested in a good story line. 

"An author, obviously." Phil replied. He really wasn't holding back on the shade. Dan rolled his eyes. 

"What's he write, then?" Dan asked, smiling when he saw Phil was actually getting excited about this. 

"Lots of things, really." He answered. "He mostly focused on the LGBT community and all that, and does it in his own personal way. It's really interesting, he does a lot of different things with his writing, and I think it's amazing. My favorite of his was 'Everyday', and like, it focused on this one character, A, who wakes up in a different body everyday, and has to live like that person for a day. I think it's awesome, cause it suggests he doesn't identify as a certain anything, race, gender, or sexuality, and he doesn't live by any of societies judgements, and-" Phil stopped, smiling shyly and looking down. "I sound like a nerd."

"You are a nerd." Dan said. "But it's cool. Makes you a lot more fun than these other airheads."

"Thanks." Phil said, and Dan didn't miss the small blush in his cheeks. It seemed like he didn't get compliments like that too often. 

They talked a bit longer, mostly abut other books that Phil liked, and music that Dan loved. They probably didn't seem like they had much in common, with Phil's teachers pet personality, and Dan's leather jacket and ripped jeans, but there was a lot they agreed on. It was nice having someone who had opinions and knew how to express them without being a douche bag. 

When the teacher announced that they could all leave now, Dan waited for Phil to pack up his things and they left together. 

"You need a ride or something?" Dan asked as they left the building. 

"No, thank you." Phil said with a grin. "I prefer taking the bus. More time to read and less motivation to talk to people."

Dan nodded at his logic. "Right. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Phil paused, actually wondering what Dan wanted with him. It wasn't like people usually insinuated that they wanted to hang out with him. "I- I guess. Yeah." He glanced down at his shoes and started to walk away. "Tomorrow, then."

"Don't get into anymore trouble with teachers." Dan said, laughing as Phil glared at him over his shoulder. 

He climbed into his car, starting it and turning up the radio, blasting his preferred alternative rock station.


	2. What I Would Do

The fact that it was raining probably should have told Dan that it wasn't going to be a very good day. That, and he couldn't find his favorite hoodie, with the hole in the sleeve. Or maybe he should have guessed by the way his hair was going to be an unruly mess, because today just had to be the day that he ran out of hair spray. 

Either way, he was grumpy and irritated by the time he sat down in his first lesson, and it lasted pretty much the whole day. No one seemed to dare interact with him, not that that was any different from any other day. But they seemed downright scared of him today. 

Of course, his mood only worsened when he spontaneously remembered that he still had this entire week of detention to serve. 

At the end of the day, while pretty much everyone else was leaving to fulfill their afternoon plans, Dan made his way reluctantly to the dreary classroom where all the 'bad kids' went. There were a few more people here today, a couple jocks roughhousing off to the side and a quiet girl all the way in the back corner. 

And Phil Lester, in the same seat he'd been in last week, reading as per usual. Dan smirked and made his way over to him. 

"Slow down there, Lester." Dan said sarcastically as he sat down. "You might earn yourself a reputation."

Phil glanced up quickly at his voice, rolling his eyes, but Dan didn't miss the red tint staining his cheeks. "Please. It's not exactly a crime against humanity, correcting teachers."

"Ah, so I see we're still disregarding the authority of our elders."

"It's not my fault she doesn't know how to conjugate!" Phil exclaimed, scowling as Dan laughed. He just looked so serious about this small little thing. 

"If you say so, Philly." Dan said, and reached out, grabbing the book Phil had his arms crossed over. "Shakespeare." Dan stated, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep." Phil said defensively, snatching the book back, sticking a loose square of paper to mark his place. "Most people only go on about that bullshit Romeo and Juliet, or Hamlet. Not that they're not noteworthy, but it's pretty narrow minded, only educating yourself with bits and pieces."

"Understandable." Dan said, leaning back in his seat with a smile. "Never been a big fan of the guy myself."

"Yeah, I could guess." Phil said, grinning at Dan's offended look. 

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Dan asked, sitting up again, resting his elbows in the desk. "You don't think I'm educated enough to know about Shakespeare?" Phil shrugged, and Dan smirked.

"When forty winters shall besiege thy brow,

And dig deep trenches in thy beauty's field,

Thy youth's proud livery so gazed on now,

Will be a totter'd weed of small worth held: 

Then being asked, where all thy beauty lies,

Where all the treasure of thy lusty days;"

Dan trailed off, delightedly watching as Phil gaped at him. He didn't actually remember the rest of that particular sonnet, but he was sure that that was enough to be impressive. 

"So, you're like, some secret literature nerd?" Phil asked, his eyes still shining with awe. "I don't even know the name of that one."

Dan shrugged, pushing his hair back from his face. "Just cause I'm not a fan doesn't mean I haven't 'educated' myself."

Phil just stares at him for a minute, and laughed, shaking his head. "You're a strange boy, Dan."

"Everyone's strange in their own way." Dan replied. He looked up at Phil, staring at him steadily and almost smiling when he saw the boy start blushing again. For someone who stood up to teachers as much as he did, he was adorably shy. 

Phil finally looked away, down at his desk, fiddling with the pages of his book nervously, and Dan watched his hands for a while. There was something oddly endearing about Phil. The way he moved and spoke, about things he liked and disliked. The way his personality totally contradicted the image he gave off. Before, he was always the quiet, nerdy teachers pet; but now he was the avid book reading, sometimes even sassy guy who Dan found he was actually attracted to. He'd always had a thing for confident boys. 

They didn't really say anything else to each other after that, exchanging a few words here and there about random things, but otherwise, it was casually stiff. Dan felt like maybe he'd actually been coming on too strong, not usually something he let show. Maybe Phil was receding from him slightly. 

When detention finally let out, Dan slowly gathered his things, waiting for Phil, who was having some trouble stuffing the thick book into his bag. Dan would have helped, but it wasn't really a two person job. Phil smiled bashfully when he saw Dan still waiting for him, and they left together. 

"Sure you don't want a ride this time?" Dan asked as they walked through the empty gals side by side. "It really wouldn't be any trouble."

"I'm fine, really." Phil assured, his hands digging into his pockets. "I wouldn't be much company anyways."

"Oh, I beg to differ." Dan argued. "Come on. You can judge my music and we can argue about society and what it stands for." He was trying to be casual, not let it show he was itching to talk to Phil longer than the two hour detention time slot. 

"I mean..." Phil trailed off, biting his lip. "You sure it won't be out of your way?"

"Absolutely." Dan said, grinning. He took hold of Phil's arm, dragging him out the doors and towards his car. They were the probably the last ones out of the school, besides the custodians. "Sorry about the mess." Dan apologized, referring to the number of take away wrappers on the floor and a few stray pieces of clothing in the backseat. He wasn't one for taking care of his car. 

"No problem." Phil said, stuffing his bag on the floor between his legs. "Trust me, I've seen worse."

Dan turned the car on, and immediately, the radio started blasting, releasing the mellifluous sound of Matt Bellamy that had been paused all day. Dan waited, for Phil to most likely wrinkle his nose at the noise, as most people did. But no, the guy was full of surprises. 

"I love Muse." He said, smiling widely, and Dan raised an eyebrow. 

"Well then." He said. "We'll get on just fine then."

They spent the entire drive talking about music, which they astonishingly had a lot in common about, with Phil now and then pointing him in a certain direction to his house. 

"Okay, but, pre-2012 Fall Out Boy was way better than present, literally." Dan scoffed at Phil's disapproving look. "I mean, I love them and their sound today. But nothing beats the classic FOB."

"I just think that their newer music is a lot more appealing to more groups of people." Phil argued, crossing his arms. "They're not that 'exclusive emo' band anymore."

"Just cause they weren't well known back then doesn't mean they're weren't anything less than amazing." Dan exclaimed. "I personally think media is making them more mainstream than they should be. I mean, how many times have you heard Centuries played on the radio?"

"It is a good song, you can't argue that." Phil said. "Um, take a right up here. It's the fourth on the left." 

Dan complied, pulling up in front of a medium sized, plain looking house and parking. They say for a minute, not saying anything, until Phil spoke up. 

"Thanks for the ride." He said. Dan gave him a smile. 

"No problem at all, seriously." He said. "I'll, uh. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Phil bit his lip again and smiled, nodding, and was just about to leave when Dan grabbed his arm. Phil looked over at him, in confusion, but Dan didn't acknowledge it, leaning forward and placing a small kiss to Phil's cheek. He let his lips linger for a moment, subconsciously waiting for Phil, maybe, slap him or tell him to fuck off. 

But then there were fingers in his hair, pulling him forward gently, and Phil pressed his lips firmly to Dan's. It was a quick kiss, just long enough for Dan to reach around and grip the back of Phil's head, before Phil pulled away, his face red and that shy smile pulling at his lips. 

"Bye, Dan." He muttered, and then climbed out of the car. Dan watched as he walked around and up to the door, throwing one more look behind him before he went inside. 

Dan sat, grinning to himself for a moment, before shaking his head and putting the car back in drive, and heading back the way he'd come.


End file.
